Le ciel
by Nelja
Summary: PWP, sur le thème "silence". Sur le Pequod, Ishmaël, Queequeg, un fourneau à nettoyer, et un ciel étoilé.


_Moby Dick a été écrit par Herman Melville._

_Juste un petit PWP censé se placer dans la deuxième moitié du livre, parce que ce sont les moments où la relation entre Ishmaël et Queequeg se fait négliger._

* * *

Autour de moi, les parois du fourneau formaient un colonne d'obscurité qui rendait les étoiles encore plus lumineuses. Les constellations de l'hémisphère sud ont cette étrangeté de formes qui donnent l'impression d'être sont des pays lointains en elles-mêmes, alors que les cieux de notre lieu de naissance nous semblent juste un toit. L'homme chrétien leur a donné des noms d'animaux réels ou d'appareils mécaniques, fruits de notre civilisation, pour les apprivoiser, mais elles restent infiniment plus sauvages à nos yeux que les monstres mythiques des Grecs paiens.

Il y a une baleine là-haut, immense et drôlatique, qui se rit de tous les harpons excepté de ceux qui sont faits d'étoiles. Et même ceux-là, figés dans la permanence de la Création, ne l'atteindront que le jour du jugement dernier. C'est largement plus que ce que ne vivront chacune de ses soeurs marines, elle peut bien s'amuser d'elles et de nous !

J'étais supposé astiquer l'intérieur de ce fourneau pour mon quart, dès l'aube. Mais je m'étais éveillé en plein nuit, entièrement reposé, et j'avais décidé de mettre à propos cet état d'esprit pour mettre mes tâches derrière moi tout en observant la grandeur que peut avoir un éclat reculé de ciel nocturne. Même le bruit de la mer semblait atténué par cette distance imaginaire, ma pierre de lard glissait sans aucun bruit sur les parois glissantes de résidu de graisse de baleine, et dans ce silence il me semblait entendre le bruit de mon propre coeur en train d'aimer l'univers.

Une, deux étoiles s'éteignirent au bord du cercle de lumière. Je distinguai la silhouette de Queequeg, perché sur un rebord de la cuve. Il fut bref, mon regret de n'avoir pas consacré ses heures d'avant l'aube à chercher sa compagnie plutôt qu'à mon travail. Le même lien qui faisait que le sommeil l'avait abandonné en même temps que moi, ce lien lui avait manifestement permis de me trouver sans effort.

Je pensai à l'interpeller, mais il était monté si habilement, si silencieusement, qu'il me semblait plus déplacé encore de troubler la paix de la nuit. Je me demandai si j'allais lui faire signe de le rejoindre, si une âme sauvage et entière comme lui serait prêt à perdre une partie des étoiles pour les voir plus lumineuses. Je ne m'interrogeai pas longtemps ; toujours prestement et en silence, il me rejoignit, glissant sur les parois verticales et glissantes avec presque autant de douceur que s'il nageait dans une eau calme.

Je lui adressai un sourire qu'il ne vit peut-être pas mais qu'il perçut certainement. Nous ne dîmes rien, mais je connaissais bien assez son coeur pour avoir une idée de ce qu'il pensait. J'imaginais la ferveur et la noblesse de son affection transcrite dans son langage accentué et escarpé que j'avais appris à aimer, mais dans celui des chevaliers des anciens temps. Je me demandai un instant si lui aussi pouvait m'entendre parler dans son coeur la langue de ses ancêtres, et l'idée me plut.

Pendant un temps, je continuai à frotter la cuve, et lui m'aidait, partageant mes peines comme nous avions tout partagé. La tâche avançait vite, et le ciel pâlissait à peine que nous avions presque fini.

Je pris sa main, le remerciant pour son aide de façon plus substantielle que je ne l'aurais fait par des mots. Nos peaux étaient souillées de graisse de baleine et glissèrent l'une contre l'autre, mais ce contact n'en sembla pas plus fuyant - plus doux au contraire, et nos mains se caressèrent comme des bêtes vivantes, qui voulaient nager ensemble toute leur vie. Nous avions retiré, pour ce travail, la plus grande partie de nos vêtements, et mes mains remontèrent sur les bras musclés et tatoués de Queequeg, jusqu'à son torse. Je ne me posai aucune question et n'en émis pas une non plus. Le sourire de Queequeg, qui, je le pense, reflétait le mien, exprimait bien assez que ce que nous faisions était juste et sage. Je ne sais pas, encore maintenant, si c'est lui ou moi qui l'a décidé ; je pense que ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre, que notre affection avait bien assez de vie propre pour nous guider tous les deux, nous transmettre la joie de l'autre et nous enlever toute gêne, toute incompréhension.

C'étaient maintenant nos corps entiers qui glissaient l'un sur l'autre. Nos mains serpentaient, insaisissables, les flaques de chaleur et de douceur qu'elles amenaient glissant, se divisant, se reconstituant. Et au-dehors, les étoiles s'éteignaient une à une, et la tranquillité de la nuit fut brisée par les appels et les rires des hommes qui prenaient leur quart. Cela ne nous intima que plus encore de subtilité, de discrétion. Nous savions que si on nous avait surpris, personne n'aurait compris ce qui nous liait ainsi. Cela nous contraignait bien peu, après tout. Nous n'avions pas eu besoin du moindre mot, et la graisse de baleine étouffait les bruits des frottements de nos corps, en même temps qu'elle rendait d'une douceur de nuage les aggrippements et les emboîtements les plus vigoureux. Même nos soupirs montaient au ciel plutôt que de retomber lourdement dans nos poitrines.

Le jour se levait quand nous nous séparâmes, toujours liés pourtant, un sang frais vibrant dans nos veines, comme transformé par une venue au monde nouvelle.


End file.
